Black and White
by Ginger-Villiers
Summary: A (ReaderxLoke) Fanfiction. I am working on a ReaderxNatsu version of this, and possibly a ReaderxGray version... i'll see how it goes. -Ginger
1. Chapter 1

"(Y/N)! Lets go! Get a MOVE ON!"

Levy called her best friend relentlessly. They had to get to school, and (y/n) was not helping.

"Fine." (y/n) groaned, pulling her sweater on. "I'm coming, hold your horses."

"It's 7:23!"

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T I GET TOLD EARLIER?!"

School starts at 7:30. They ran out the door, barely making it to the doorway of the school building in time.

"Morning, (l/n)." Gray Fullbuster had the locker next to (y/n)'s. He was very annoying and pissed (y/n) off. "You look nice."

"I'm wearing what I wear everyday, dummy. Now go remind Natsu to tell the teacher that he has to leave early today."

"Okay, okay..."

This is how (y/n) was: smart, popular, student council president, and always on top of everyone's schedules. (y/n) walked down the hall, being greeted by a few scattered students as they made their way to class.

"Hey, Beautiful. Could you call God for me? He's missin' an angel!"

"Shut up, Loke. And get to class!" (y/n) barked. "This is no time for bad pick up lines!"

With a heavy sigh, (y/n) walked in the door, pleased to see Natsu telling Clyde-sensei that he was leaving early and Juvia with her homework in on time.

"Ah! (l/n)!" Clyde-sensei called. "Would you take the attendance down to the office?"

"Sure thing." (y/n) said, walking up to the desk. Natsu gave her a small wink before she walked out with the green folder.

~Your POV~

I walked out of the room with the green attendance folder. Natsu gave me a wink and his signature boyish smile before I left. I gave him a stern look. Man, that boy forgot things easily.

"Hey, (y/n). Taking the attendance to the office? I can get it from you here, you know." Mirajane, the school secretary, said, her arms filled with red tape and other papers.

"Thanks, Mira-senpai." I replied gratefully.

"No problem."

She took off in the other direction, and a sign decorated with instruments for the upcoming concert reminded me to tell Loke to pick up his guitar he had left in the schools' yard two days ago.

"(y/n)..." Lisanna came up with an armful of rolled up posters she was hanging up for various events. "Have you seen Loke-kun's guitar anywhere? I heard he was looking for it."

"Yeah, I found it and brought it to the office. Don't worry, i'll remind him to pick it up after class."

Lisanna gave a sure nod.

"I don't know how you handle everyone's schedules, (y/n). It's a miracle you're at Fairy High, or else we would all be failing."

It's true most people thought I was going to explode. But in truth, I'm far from it. Handling everyone's problems just came naturally for me, ever since I was little.

I walked back down the hall towards the classroom, taking a seat quietly. We had math for homeroom, and the boys often got bored. The girls, on the other hand, were pretty nerdy like me and took it all in. Loke, who sat next to me, passed me a subtle note.

I opened it under my desk.

Hahahahaha this is so lame

yeaaaaahhhhh... i could go to sleep...

Shut up, and pay attention!

Hey, we're not all nerdy math girls like you!

I added "Dont insult math!" and passed it to Juvia. Boy, what a day...


	2. Chapter 2

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ba3accd09b4c9360130ef5397da86b9f"~Your POV~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="921ed45f82852482307660f04c72afbb"After school, I met Loke outside the building./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9f13e3e41e5b80e7f123a948238069b0""Hey, (y/n)." He said cooly./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="524c84967b9550cd78e7b9d856324a59""Hello." I replied, handing him his homework that he had defiantly left on his desk in the classroom. "I think you forgot something."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6fc64b947642a7afb17d6b2a394d2ac5"Loke made a face, and I laughed, dropping my blue binder with a picture of a kitten on it. He immediately picked it up quicker than I could protest and handed it to me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b36f887dad9dc2118f4c8480b00715ca""Well, you dropped something. Man, I can't get away with anything when you're around."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2655553b9fe731441eafb203d1cea9b0""That's right. And you better not try to, Mister!" I yelled jokingly. "But thanks for getting my binder."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c338acdd7ee20f4d90013880f9056363"I put my hands on my hips, and he gave me a playful smirk, with just a touch of flirty softness to it. He had the technique to getting girls perfectly, but I had no em style="box-sizing: border-box;"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"love/strong/em in particular for boys. That's why I don't have a boyfriend./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="02a821fd7672a20204e00209e75c7d9e""No problem. Here, let me walk you home. It's getting dark." Loke offered. He took my black messenger bag off my shoulder and slung it over his own to show that he was coming whether I liked it or not./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3e938e09c1ef467acf2bcad0bd727d04""Th-thanks." I mumbled uncomfortably. "But it's really fine... I can go home myself, you know..."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d9f56d8e3e02de66b6d179cca33b398""I know, but I live by you. We just usually walk on opposite sides of the street."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cf403493415bd89a9866deb1d6794c61""Okay."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="02aec42ab16e05bdf06e0fe7ad646d22"I knew Loke was a flirt and often defied to school rules, but he also had a pleasant side that was light and friendly. I decided to go along with it, at least for now. The early sunset made my hair glow, giving it a nice effect. Not that I was trying to look pretty, of course. Though many people said that I was very pretty, I didn't want to fall in love. It was too costly, and I would fall behind in my schoolwork./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="64c263621c95b585186074cbdeaac486""So, did you get your homework for the whole weekend done already?" Loke asked teasingly./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b2cbd454a1cdec8459369e833af98d8c""No!" I said, blushing in embarrassment that someone would think that. "Not already..."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bfc21743c398c7d3114e12bb5bc5ef86""Really? Then you must be getting behind."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ba5ba6fb01cb712359e349f1ad2f3964""No, i'm not."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6c6ae33a7b874f921fb049f4805fa166""Are you sure, (y/n)?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ec198522b576a370dc64d53457766ba1"He was playing the fake concerned card./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bde2d2283f823495f943a45901a52fce""I'm not, be sure of that, or i'll give you detention!" I huffed in a final sort of voice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e6c1b5479117788f5df019be8122e536""Whoa, you're feisty." Loke said in a mockingly scared voice. "Put me in detention? Spare me the horror!"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="65859b6674501fc8e66feeaa76ec1241"I stopped, whipping around to face him with a good old snarl on my face. He smirked mischievously./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dc810ac2020e816bf34e01891cb03dc9""F-F-DARN IT! PLEASE...just be...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"normal/em for once. Don't do that."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="12e2bb3b3e964b5ffc800218bd2d1e03""Do what?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="52b574c97b4ac2ac8afe9e1bcab1d94a""LOKE CELESTETE!"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="41895dde27c65a1e815a8bedb9609c8f""Okay, okay... tsk, you shouldn't get so angry at me. I'm only playing." Loke said in a suave voice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3508eb2b62bcb7220f0e7c7a5a472360""Fine."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2ff623367b88aae30da222d27686235e"A vein in my temple throbbed, and he laughed. We reached my house. I literally wrenched my bag off his shoulder and stormed up the deck stairs./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ee4c92ceef96cc14b74f1699cdf5a56f""See ya on Monday, (y/n)!" Loke called./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2be9cf1273f688cd804818f1eed90edd"I huffed. Then I turned and slammed the door. But as soon as I was safely inside the house, I smiled./div 


	3. Chapter 3

2~Loke's POV~

I don't really know why I offered to walk her home. I should've stayed and asked around about my guitar, which has been missing for a couple of days now. I also have the feeling (y/n) knew something about it but forgot to tell me. That girl has so much on her plate that I don't mind if she forgot.

Somedays I wonder if she's really on the top of her game, so I give her more things to worry about: Leaving my locker unlocked, putting my homework somewhere it looks like i've forgotten it, losing something in a spot she'll probably find it... just to keep her focused. We used to be friends, I guess, but in seventh grade I took after girls and she took after her studies.

(y/n)'s always been prettier than most, but impossible to get to. Gray still tries, sometime or another, but lately, i've been noticing (y/n)'s been getting a little more skiddish. She has bags under her eyes most days, and she's been quick to anger, showing her stress. During the most hectic and busy time of the year- April- I think it's too much. She needs a vacation.

"Hey, Loke." Gray greeted me on the way to his house. "You went home early."

"Yeah, I walked (y/n) home."

"SHE LET YOU WALK HER HOME?"

"I kinda forced her into it." I laughed, sticking his tongue out a little bit.

Gray huffed in mock annoyance.

"You always work magic with girls, Loke. I guess i'm playing against an expert." He admitted.

"I'm not playing at all!" I said. "(y/n) just needs a break."

"Oh, sure, and talking to Mr. Mockery is going to help."

"Hey!"

"Just saying."

I took a step backwards.

"Well, I better get home and do my homework."

Gray laughed.

"And you left it in the classroom. I bet (y/n) gave it to you, huh?" He snickered.

"Yeah, it was bound to happen."

We parted ways, and I sighed. On Monday I would ask about my lost guitar.


	4. Chapter 4

-Your POV-

I opened my eyes slowly, irritated to find the it was hardly 5 am. Lately I just wasn't getting enough skeep at night. Oh, well... I had to go to school early today anyways to put up posters for the Spring Ball. It was a dance open to all of the student body each year, and I have always supervised the decorations, and shipments, but never have I attended. I never wanted a date, anyways. I don't fall in love- to distracting from the real point of life. Love rots your brain.

"Moochi, get off, you lazy cat." I moaned as my cat wiggled up onto my bed and promptly Sat down on my stomach.

Moochi let out a dramatic mew before she scurried out of my bedroom. I sighed and checked the clock.

5:08. SERIOUSLY? WHY CANT I SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP?

Swinging my legs off the edge of the bed, I grabbed a light blue Polo shirt and a pleated skirt. I was going to go to school early. Very early.

~TIME SKIP~

A couple minutes later, I was out the door and on the sidewalk. I was a rather brisk morning and I shivered, regretting not bringing a sweater.

"Yo. You look cold."

I jumped at the sudden voice behind me.

"Don't follow me!" I pouted. "You're supposed to be asleep, Stupid!"

Loke gave me an idiotic grin that made me soften a bit. He handed me my school sweater.

"You left this at the council meeting on Tuesday. And, truely, I know that if you could, you would be sleeping like a baby right now."

I wasn't going to admit he was right, of course.

"No! I got up early on purpose! I have to put posters up!"

"Mmm, I don't think so."

"I do!"

"But you could have gotten up at 6:45 to do that."

"Touche... but still! I got up at this time completely on purpose and I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, following me around!"

"Tch. Watch your mouth, young lady."

This went on for several minutes until I got worn out, and Loke was still cool, inspecting his nails and leaning on the nearest tree. This really pisses me off. Really, really, really, really, really pisses me off.

"LISTEN!" I yelled.

"To what?" He smirked.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE IDIOT? BEHAVE YOURSELF! AND LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I don't think I heard a please coming out of of that pretty little mouth of yours."

"THAT NOT IT!"

"Oh? You're way too easy to read, (y/n)."

"HEY! I AM NOT SHALLOW!"

"And I didn't say you were..."

"YOU PRACTICALLY WERE!"


	5. Sorry

Hey, Guys(and Gals)!

I'm sad to say that my beloved cat, the real Ginger, who supported me always, died a few days ago. I'll be taking a break from writing for a little as a memorial to her... She was the best cat I could ever wish for, but she was diagnosed with FIV, a fatal disease for cats. Thank you for all your continued support!

-Ginger the Anime Cat


End file.
